Only Yours
by DoctorSherlockLove
Summary: Sherlock brings home a little friend. John gets jealous and wants attention.


I hope you enjoy this little one-shot! :) please review! I love to hear your opinions! If any of you have an idea for a prompt, I would love to hear it. Enjoy!

* * *

John was on his laptop writing about their latest case. A man had killed his wife after he suspected her of being pregnant with another man's child. The child had been his to begin with. He felt bad for the man, but he still had no right to kill her. John posted it and was about to close the computer when he heard the front door slam shut. Sherlock was home.

It had been 7 months since Sherlock told John about these weird feelings he's been having. How he would feel his heart flutter around John and how his heart rate would elevate. He was confused and slightly scared. John thought it was very cute when he saw the human side of him. He explained what they meant and that he had them too. Sherlock pulled him into an embrace that night that lead to kissing in front of the fireplace.

John broke out of his trance and noticed a small black ball in his boyfriend's arms. It was a kitten. Sherlock put the cat down so he could take his coat and scarf off. The cat started to limp towards John. It sniffed at his toes and jeans. He picked it up and did a quick examination. Its leg was swelled up and broken in a couple places.

"It has a broken leg. I thought I could try to help it heal and get it back up on its feet." His voice cut through the silence. Sherlock slipped his shoes off and gathered some blankets and pillows. He made a make-shift bed on the couch. "I'm going to get the first aid kit. You can place it here for now."

John set it down gently and rubbed it behind the ears. It started to purr and roll onto it's back, whimpering at the pain in its leg. His hand moved from its head to its stomach. He noticed the kitten was a boy and wanted to give him a name.

Sherlock came back into the room and kneeled down next to him. John slid over and made room for him to work on bandaging the cat's leg.

"What do you want to name him?" John could help but smile at his boyfriend caring for the little kitten.

"Why do we need to name it? Once its leg is healed, we will let him go." Sherlock went back to concentrating on securing the bandage. It looked almost perfect. John was surprised.

"I just thought we should give him a name and stop calling him 'it'." John rubbed his ears one last time before the cat fell asleep. He stood up and made his way to the kitchen, putting the kettle on. "Tea?"

The pair of lanky arms wrapped around him from behind and Sherlock's head rested on his. "Yes, please." The kettle whistled and John pulled two mugs done from the shelf. It was difficult to pour the tea with the extra weight, but he was able to do it without spilling. A very quiet mumble came from the man behind him.

"What did you say?" He put sugar into Sherlock's mug and put milk into his.

"Hamish. I want to name the cat, Hamish." John couldn't stop the blush creeping up his neck and cheeks. He turned around and handed over the mug. Sherlock smirked and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Hamish sounds perfect." John kissed him back.

It was several weeks later and the cat was all better. His leg was fine and he was running around the entire flat. They decided to keep Hamish, mostly because Sherlock had gotten too attached to it. John had to get toys, bowls, food, and more.

John looked up from the laptop to see Sherlock pointing the laser pointer at the wall. Hamish was scrambling up to get the small red dot. He couldn't help the small tug in his chest. Was it jealously? Why would I be jealous of a cat? Sherlock had been spending all his time with the kitten and not as much with him. Maybe he was jealous after all. He shook away the thought and went back to his laptop.

It was the following morning. John came out from their bedroom to see Sherlock sitting in his chair. He didn't come to bed last night. Hamish jumped up onto his lap. John couldn't stop wishing it was him there instead.

"Good morning." John called out from the kitchen. He didn't get a reply. Sherlock must be in his mind palace. He made two cups of tea, out of habit, and brought one over to his boyfriend, quietly placing it on the table next to him. Walking back over to the kitchen counter, he put bread in the toaster. When it popped up, he spread jam over it and took a small bite. He caught small movement in the corner of his eye.

"Good morning, John." Sherlock put the cat on the floor and grabbed the mug. He took a small sip and stood up, walking over to him. After placing his mug down, he pulled him into an embrace and a deep kiss. Their mouths moved quickly together, getting hotter. Sherlock bit John's bottom lip, causing him to gasp. He took advantage and moved his tongue to meet his. John reached up and tugged hard onto the thick curls. He was rewarded with a moan. Suddenly, he was pushed up against the counter and Sherlock ground his hips down onto his. John pulled away, needing to breathe. They were panting, their shoulders and chests heaving.

"What was that for?" John smiled. It was the only attention he was given in weeks. Why now?

"Because you are mine. Only you. You could never be replaced by a simple house pet, John." Sherlock gave him a peck and stepped back. John groaned as the friction from their pants left. He was soon being dragged into their bedroom. The back of his knees met the mattress and he fell back.

Sherlock soon began to attack his neck, leaving little bites here and there. John moaned and pushed his hips up, looking for some kind of friction. His pants were getting tighter and tighter with each bite Sherlock gave him. His erection was now throbbing in pain.

Sherlock slipped his hand into his jeans and took hold.

That morning they laid in bed, covered in sweat, come, and bite marks. John didn't know why he was so jealous of the cat. He knew Sherlock loved him. Slowly, he turned over and straddled his boyfriend. He started to nibble Sherlock's earlobe, moving down to where his neck met his shoulder. Moans came from the man under him, soon thrusting his hips, Sherlock gripped onto his hair.

John pulled up and looked down at him. "You're mine."

Sherlock growled. "Only yours."

* * *

Thanks for reading!


End file.
